The Not So Charming Life of a Prince
by Emotistic Optimistic
Summary: Prince Naveen had it all: women, riches, and a party every night. However, when he goes way over budget, his parents decide that a little...pressure would be good for him. Naveen-centric, from banishment to Facilier.
1. Cut Off

Lawrence frowned as he made his way to the prince's bedroom. Stupid, irresponsible waste of air, Naveen was. Always mucking about with this girl and that, in no way reverent of his title. If Maldonia was going to be ruled by _this_ prince, Lawrence would be shipping out and laughing as the island sank _à la _Atlantis. He composed himself, trying to, if not smile, then not glower, as he opened the door.

"Sire? It's morning, you need to get up," he said, trying to sound friendly as he looked at the lump on the bed with a foot in the air.

"_Non, non…porfavo, mesdonnas…_" Naveen, still asleep, murmured in Maldonian. Try as he might, Lawrence could never _quite_ master the language. Luckily, the royal household spoke English, as well as French, Spanish, Italian, and even a little Portuguese, in His Majesty's case. Lawrence cleared his throat loudly.

"It's morning, sire," he said, louder than the throat-clearing. Naveen slept on. "Useless mass of partying and irresponsibility…" he muttered as he pulled the cord that rang the bell above the doorway (placed at Her Majesty's insistance).

"_Faldi faldonza!_" Naveen cried, jumping up in bed. His wavy hair fell over his eyes. He brushed it away and laughed as he saw Lawrence. "Lawrence! I did not expect to see you tonight!" he said, switching easily to English.

"Morning," Lawrence said flatly.

"What?"

"Morning. It's morning, sire."

"Oh?" Naveen jumped out of bed and opened his curtains. He squinted and laughed as sunshine spilled through. "So it is! _Achedanza, _what a night last night! Music, dancing, girls…"

"Bills…" Lawrence finished dryly.

Naveen, who had walked over to his stack of records, looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"_Bills_," Lawrence repeated. "About 1,200 lyons-worth."

"Oh…" Naveen rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "Well…that is not so bad…500 less than last time…"

"Oh, you'll make up for that next time, I'm sure," Lawrence muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" The prince looked over his shoulder, and Lawrence forced a smile.

"Nothing, sire." He groaned as Naveen placed a record onto the record player and started turning the crank. "You're not playing that racket again, are you, sire?"

"It is not racket. It is jazz," Naveen said with a smile. "It is, how you say…all the rage in the States." He flopped on his bed, staring dreamily at the ceiling while he listened to the music. "Ah, Lawrence, do you know what I would give to go to New Orleans? That is where it started, you know. Jazz, I mean."

Lawrence cleared his throat. "All daydreaming aside, sire, you need to get dressed and ready."

"All right, all right," Naveen said, waving a hand as he got up off the bed. He strode into the closet and looked at the racks upon racks of trousers and shirts and vests and jackets.

"If I may suggest, sire…" Lawrence said, squeezing his bulk inside the closet.

"You may not, but I know you will anyway," Naveen murmured.

"How about this?" The manservant held up a crisp white shirt, a showy jacket, and red slacks. Naveen wrinkled his nose.

"No, no, no, that will not do," he said. "It is too…_prunto charmonte_…and, either way, the weather is too hot for those kind of clothes." He tapped a finger to his lips in thought, then smiled. "I'll wear that, that, and that."

Lawrence drew out what Naveen had suggested: a fairly worn white shirt, dark green knit vest, and plain brown slacks. He barely held back from smacking the prince upside his royal head.

"But…it's so very…_common_…" he said.

"I know. That is what makes it perfect."

"At least wear your crown, sire…"

"No, too heavy. I wear my cap."

"That mangy old thing? But sire…"

"No buts. That ends that."

-------

About an hour later, when Lawrence had _finally _given in and stopped fussing over him, Naveen burst from his room, ready to face the day. He slid down the stair banister into the hall, then walked toward the kitchen, where he had last left his ukulele.

"_Buono dios, _Thalia!" he said light-heartedly to the cook—a woman nearing her sixties—lifting his hat in greeting.

"Oh!" Thalia fumbled the carrot she had been chopping, and, as a result, nearly cut her finger off. "_Buonos dios_, Highness," she said, turning around to face him. "Can I interest you in some breakfast?"

"No, no, it is all right. I will get something to eat in town. But…" He eyed a freshly baked scone and scooped one up. "Your scones, _je les adore_." He gave a swift kiss to her cheek, then scooped up his ukulele. "_Abinaza!_"

"_Abinaza, _you silly boy," she said with a laugh.

The scone was quickly consumed in two bites, and Naveen tuned his ukulele as he walked through the halls. He looked up and noticed his little brother walking, most likely to one of his lessons. Grinning, he placed his ukulele on a nearby antique chair, then rushed from behind and scooped the little boy up so he was riding on his broad shoulders. The boy let out a shriek of delight.

"Let me down, Naveen!" he cried in a way that clearly meant he did _not_ want to be let down.

"Scream all you want, Ravi, I'm not letting you down until you say good morning to me!" Naveen threatened playfully.

"_Bu…buono dios, fromanno!"_ Ravi said breathlessly, laughing.

"_Buono dios,_ Ravi!" Naveen said, grinning up at his little brother. "So, what is it you have planned today, little brother?"

Ravi stuck out his tongue. "I have lessons all day. All day, Naveen!

"All day? _Faldi faldonza!_" Naveen cried in mock-horror, then winked. "I'll see what I can do to help you out, _fromanni_. But no telling Mother and Father…"

"No telling us what, Naveen?"

Naveen looked up and saw his parents, King Maneesh and Queen Luzia, looking at him suspiciously. He shot them his famous grin.

"We were discussing what to give you two for your anniversary. It's coming up soon, no?"

"No," Queen Luzia said flatly.

"Naveen, we would like to have a word," King Maneesh said, looking at him scornfully.

"Madri, Papi, can I come, too?" Ravi asked. Naveen lowered him from his shoulders.

"Not now, Ravi," he said. "I'll come see you later, _d'escha?_"

Ravi pouted. "_D'escha_…" he said balefully, walking toward the stairs.

Naveen watched after him, then swallowed and looked back toward his parents. Queen Luzia motioned for him to follow, and the three walked silently to the king's study. King Maneesh closed the door behind them. Naveen bit his lip and took off his hat. The only reason they would meet like this was if something bad was going on.

"So…um…why did you want to see me?" he asked timidly.

The king and queen looked at each other, then looked at him.

"Naveen, are you aware of how many lyons you've spent in this month alone?" Queen Luzia asked. Naveen rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Ah…one, maybe two thousand?" he asked.

"Eleven thousand."

He stared at her for a moment, then managed a weak smile. "Luckily for us, we are a wealthy kingdom. And, after all, what good is wealth if you do not spend a little?"

King Maneesh banged a fist on his desk. "You're missing the point, Naveen! Your lifestyle is _not_ befitting of a future king!"

"You are hale as any man, Father. I've got a good many years before I have to be king. Just give me time to live a little."

"We've given you almost twenty years to 'live a little'! And how have you repaid us? By making a mockery of our family name! People dread the thought of you coming to the throne, Naveen!"

Naveen's eyes widened. "But…but…"

"Naveen," Queen Luzia said, her voice firm, "your father and I have decided that, until you can prove that you can show discipline and responsibility, you are cut off from all funding from the royal family."

Naveen's knees went weak, and he collapsed into the chair beside him. "Cut…cut off? Mother, Father, I…"

"It will be a good experience for you, Naveen," the king said, his anger from earlier subsided.

"But…but who is next to the throne, then? Ravi? He's only a little boy!"

"Like you said, I am a hale man," King Maneesh said, smiling at his son. "You have some time, I think, to learn some discipline before you are king."

-------

Naveen trudged from the study, hat still in his hand. Hopeless, absolutely hopeless! How was he supposed to live if he was cut off?

"_Chie pelize…_" he swore under his breath.

As he walked slowly through the hall, Ravi soon ran up to him.

"What did Madri and Papi want to talk to you about, _fromanno_?" he asked.

"Not now, Ravi…" Naveen muttered, his face in his hand.

"No secrets, _fromanno!_ You said that you would tell me anything that…"

"Not _now_!" Naveen snapped. Ravi stopped, staring up at his older brother, looking a little scared. Naveen's eyes widened, and he sighed as he sank down onto the marble steps. "_Faldi faldonza…_" he murmured as he hid his face in his hands.

"I…I'm sorry for…" Ravi started, but Naveen interrupted him.

"No, no, I should be sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just…things are complicated now."

"What do you mean?" Ravi asked, sitting beside his big brother. Naveen ran a hand through his dark hair as he looked up.

"Well…to put it simply…ah…" He bit his lip and rubbed his neck. "Mother and Father…ah…have decided that…they will not give me an allowance."

"Allowance?" Ravi asked.

"Money they allow me to spend," he explained.

"Why?"

"Because…because I have spent more than they have allowed me to. So…it's punishment."

"Oh…that's not good…"

"No…" Naveen sighed, resting his chin in his palm. "It's not."

A rare silence passed between the two brothers, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Ravi dug in his pocket.

"Naveen?"

"Yes, _fromanni?_" He looked over and saw Ravi holding up a coin.

"Will this help?" he asked. Naveen looked at the coin, which Ravi more or less shoved toward him, and smiled.

"Yes, _fromanni_," he said, taking the coin. "It'll help a lot."

* * *

(A/N—If any of you caught it, Lawrence and Naveen's opening dialogue is almost straight out of _Code of the Woosters._ Naveen just strikes me as a bit like Bertie. XP And, as for why Naveen uses contractions in this, it's because he speaks Maldonian to his family, so he would be more familiar with it. I know I put random Maldonian in there, but it works, right? …right?)


	2. New Orleans

"Cut off! I have been cut off, Lawrence!" Naveen moaned, flopping onto his bed.

"Most dreadful, sire," Lawrence said, examining his fingernails.

"It _is_ most dreadful! It is the most dreadful thing to happen to me since…since…" Naveen sat up, thinking. "It is the most dreadful thing that has happened to me ever." He groaned again and flopped backward.

"_Faldi…_what did I do to deserve this?" he asked, looking to the ceiling.

"Well, it _might_ have been your incessant partying…" Lawrence said dryly.

Naveen snapped and sat up. "That is it! I shall throw a final party! If I am going out, then I am going out in style."

"There's only one problem with that, sire."

"What is that?"

"You have no money."

"What?"

"You're broke. In being cut off, your parents won't supply you with any more money. And any money you could have saved, you've spent. You don't have two nickels to rub together, to use an American phrase," Lawrence explained.

"Oh." Naveen slouched in defeat. He shrugged. "Then what can I do?"

Lawrence smirked. "You could get a job."

The prince shuddered. "No, no, no. That is _not_ an option. You know I cannot work. I…I do not know the first thing of working!"

"Well, you could also try to marry a rich woman," Lawrence suggested.

Naveen groaned. "Marry? Me? You have got to be joking, Lawrence!"

"Quite the contrary, sire. I'm serious as death."

Naveen sighed and rested his chin in his palm. "What a couple of choices: try to work, or get tied down…" Naveen suddenly sat up, an idea having popped into his head. "Or…or I could be like those people down in the street! The ones that ask you for money!"

"Those are beggars, sire. And, unless you'd like to drag your family name through the mud even more, I'd highly advise against that occupation."

"Oh…" Naveen huffed, and flopped backwards again. "Being broke is harder than I thought."

"Indeed, sire."

Naveen got to his feet. "Well, there is no use moping about it. If there is one thing Prince Naveen does not do, it is moping." He rubbed his face, and walked over to his stack of records.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of selling those?" Lawrence said, barely hiding the glee in his voice.

"No, do not be ridiculous," Naveen said over his shoulder. He picked up a record and frowned at it, then looked up at the map on his wall, with a little pin stuck on the edge of Lousiana. He bit his lip, then turned around and shot Lawrence his old grin.

"I think I have found a way to get through this…predicament, is the word?" He looked back down at the record, and his grin widened. "Pack my bags, Lawrence! I am heading to New Orleans!"

------

"…And, finally, there is a rich culture and diversity in New Orleans. So…you see, that is why going to the States would be…beneficial to my training as future king," Naveen explained later that day. He shot a slightly uncertain smile to his parents, who looked at each other.

"I fail to see your point, Naveen," King Maneesh said, frowning.

Queen Luzia smiled. "Along with this 'rich culture and diversity' in New Orleans, something tells me that jazz is another reason you'd like to visit the States."

Naveen's grin turned sheepish. "Well, it is an unavoidable fact that jazz originated there. But my other points are entirely valid."

"I'm not sure…" King Maneesh said, his expression stern. "Sending you somewhere you've wanted to go for years doesn't seem like a very good punishment."

"Oh, hush, Maneesh," Queen Luzia said, smiling broad enough to show the dimples her son had inherited. "I think our son has brought up enough reasons in the past hour to make this a worthwhile trip." Her smile died suddenly. "But, we're going to have some conditions."

"Conditions?" Naveen wrung his hat between his hands. Conditions were not good. Queen Luzia nodded.

"Yes. We need to restrict you somehow. Do you agree, Maneesh?"

King Maneesh nodded, his face stoic. "Yes, I do." He looked down at Naveen. "We'll call you when we've decided what these conditions will be. You're dismissed."

Naveen bowed his head respectfully, then started toward the door.

"Naveen."

He turned around, still a bit nervous. But his father was wearing a smile, and his doe-brown eyes were twinkling.

"Be sure to get packed. Arrangements are going to be made immediately."

An enormous smile broke out on Naveen's face. He ran up and hugged his father, then his mother.

"Thank you, Mother, Father," he said, barely keeping his voice below a shout of joy. "Thank you!"

He rushed out of the room, then let out a crow of delight as he came into the hall.

"_Fromanno! Fromanno, _what's wrong?!" Ravi came rushing out of one of the rooms, a disgruntled tutor behind him. Naveen laughed and swept up his little brother.

"I'm going to New Orleans, _fromanni!_" he cried happily, spinning in a circle. "I'm going to see the birthplace of jazz!"

Ravi gasped excitedly. "_Achedanza!" _

"Yes, yes, _achedanza, _indeed!" He finally placed the younger prince on the ground. "Let's go celebrate!"

Ravi frowned. "But…I thought you weren't allowed to use money anymore…"

Naveen's happiness dimmed. "Oh…right…" He rubbed his neck, thinking. Suddenly, a sweet scent filled the air. He sniffed the air once, then smiled. "Thalia's making scones for the nobles' breakfast tomorrow. Let's go celebrate with a couple of those."

--------

"You're _really _planning to go to that dreadful place, sire?" Lawrence asked as he forced the suitcase closed. Naveen, tuning his ukulele, nodded.

"Yes, I am. It's to help me be a better king."

Lawrence finally clasped the case shut, then leaned against it, panting. "Well, I, for one, don't see how spending who-knows-how-long in a swamp is going to help you become a better king."

"Bayou," the prince said absently, strumming the ukulele experimentally.

"Beg pardon?"

Naveen looked up. "Bayou. That is what it is. Not a swamp."

Lawrence rolled his eye. _Sticking a French name on it doesn't make it any better_, he thought to himself, but said, "Of course, sire."

In the end, it didn't really matter to him. He was looking forward to this extended vacation from the prince. No more cleaning up after messes and acting as a pack mule. Just relaxing as a heightened member of society in the beautiful Maldonian countryside while Prince Naveen was halfway round the world. He felt happier just _thinking_ about it.

His daydreams were interrupted by a knock at the door. He frowned and answered it. "Yes?"

One of the younger maids was standing in front of him. "Um…I have a message for the prince."

"Yes?" Naveen was suddenly at the door, smiling excitedly. Lawrence rolled his eyes. Of course, the very _sound_ of a young female voice had the prince giddy.

The maid blushed and looked down at her hands. Another thing Lawrence had seen far too many times. This vacation was sounding better and better every moment.

"Um…their Majesties would like to see you, Highness."

"Yes, all right, I shall be down in a moment," Naveen said breathlessly. "You are Irene, right?"

The maid nodded. "Y-yes."

Naveen swiftly kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Irene!"

The girl looked as though she was about to swoon, but Lawrence didn't care to find out. He shut the door on her, then looked over at Naveen.

"Another one of your 'conquests'?" he asked dryly. Naveen shook his head.

"No, I have only seen her a few times." He checked himself in the mirror, obviously wanting to look nice in front of his parents. He turned around and grinned at his manservant. "Ah, Lawrence, it is such a shame you cannot come!"

"Yes. Pity." _A real pity…while you're hopefully sinking in that swamp, I'll be on vacation in the country, being treated like a king. Oh, how will I survive?_

Naveen stepped forward and grabbed his hand, then proceeded to shake it hard enough to make the rest of Lawrence shake. "I will not miss you, but I will pretend I will," he said, then hurried out the door. "_Abinaza!_"

"_Abinaza_," Lawrence said, then smiled for the first time in days. At last, his vacation had begun.

-------

"You wanted to see me?" Naveen asked as he stepped once again into his father's study. King Maneesh nodded.

"We've decided the conditions for your trip to New Orleans," he said. Naveen smiled.

"Good! What are they?" he asked, excited.

"First of all, you will be staying with Mr. Eli La Bouff, who is like an American version of a lord. He is to treat you as a normal guest, not a prince," Queen Luzia said.

"That is fair," Naveen said. "So, when does the boat lea--?"

"We are not done, Naveen," King Maneesh interrupted, then continued, "Secondly, we shall be giving you enough money for necessities. No frivolous spending."

"Of course. You have my solemn word that I will not spend a single minos on anything I don't need," Naveen said, holding up his right hand and trying to look solemn.

"We know. Lawrence will be in charge of the finances."

"Ah, goo—wait, what?"

The king and queen looked at each other, smiling slyly.

"If anyone can keep you in line, it's Lawrence," Queen Luzia said. "He seems to be the only one immune to those charms of yours."

Naveen forced a little laugh. "But…but I am cut off, remember? So it seems a little silly that I would have a manservant…doesn't it?"

"Not if that manservant keeps you in check," King Maneesh said, smiling. But, suddenly, he and the queen grew serious. "And one last thing: you will not be allowed to return to Maldonia until you can pay back your debt."

Naveen's dark brows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Queen Luzia cut in. "You need to find a way, while you're in the States, to pay back your eleven-thousand-lyon debt. That would be about five thousand American dollars. I hear Mr. La Bouff has a charming daughter…"

"What?! You mean marriage?!" He laughed shakily. "I…I am too young for marriage!"

"You will be twenty in a week, Naveen," King Maneesh reminded him. "That was the age I married your mother."

"Yes, but…but…!"

"If you do not want to be married, then I hope you're ready for some hard work," Queen Luzia said, grinning. Before her son could protest, she continued, "You need to learn responsibility one way or another, Naveen. Marriage and working hard are two very good ways to learn."

Naveen sighed. "All right, all right. I suppose these are fair terms," he said, somewhat grudgingly.

King Maneesh smiled. "Good. Your boat leaves in an hour. We will see you off, but, as soon as that boat leaves the harbor, you are on your own."

Naveen nodded, grinning. "I shall see you both then. _Abinaza!_" he said, then exited the room.

As soon as the door closed, Queen Luzia sighed. She looked up at her husband.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" she asked worriedly. King Maneesh took her hand.

"Don't worry so much, Luzia. He's a bright boy, though he doesn't like to show it."

Queen Luzia sighed again. "That may be true, but he has no common sense. He could get into trouble…real trouble, not his normal trouble."

"That's why we're sending Lawrence. He'll make sure nothing happens to him. I promise."

(A/N—First of all, thank you all for the amazing comments! Seriously, guys, you have no idea how much that means to me. Secondly, we're the coolest people on this site, because we started all the fics. And, thirdly, I don't find this to be my best chapter. But the next one will be better. I promise! Well…_Abinaza, _friends! See you next chapter!)


	3. Di Soireda Estoila

"Why do I have to dress like this, again?" Naveen—outfitted in an elegant and official, but stiff, jacket and slacks—asked through his teeth as he smiled and waved at the crowds. Queen Luzia smiled.

"The people like a well-dressed prince," she calmly explained.

"Do the people also like a prince that can't move?"

"Not necessarily, but me and your father do. You're less trouble that way."

Naveen rolled his eyes, then looked at the car in front of them. Ravi sat beside their father, looking solemn and princely. The poor boy! Naveen made a vow then and there to come back before his little brother was grown to teach him how to have some fun. At last, the royal procession reached the docks, and Naveen tried his hardest to stay collected as he stepped out of the car, fighting the urge to simply bolt over to the ship. He and his mother went to meet his father and brother. King Maneesh smiled.

"Good luck in the States, Naveen. _Abinaza,_" he said as he and Naveen grasped each other's right forearm in a Maldonian handshake.

"Stay safe, please. No reckless behavior," Queen Luzia said. Naveen laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You worry too much, Mother! I'll be fine. _Abinaza._" Naveen looked over to his little brother and noticed the unnatural shine in his eyes. He got down on one knee and clapped his hands on Ravi's small shoulders. "Do you promise to take care of everything while I'm gone, _fromanni?_"

Ravi sniffled, then looked up, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Naveen's eyebrows rose. "You mean I didn't tell you? _Faldi faldonza,_ how could I forget?" He glanced to the right, then to the left, then he leaned close and lowered his voice. "Every night, I have to go up to the top story of the castle to scare off the monsters up there. But, since I'll be in the States, I can't do that. Do you think you'd be able to?"

Ravi's eyes widened, and he nodded. Naveen grinned.

"I knew I could trust you! Now, the only way you can scare them off is by checking every one of the rooms and turning on the light. And sometimes, they leave their treasure while they're running away, so you might be able to get some of it."

Ravi grinned. "Don't worry, _fromanno!_ I'll make sure all of the monsters are scared away!"

Naveen laughed. "Good! I'll be wanting a report every week, so you're going to have to write to me."

"I will, I will!"

"Sire?" Naveen looked up and saw Lawrence, struggling to hold all the luggage, standing impatiently nearby. "The ship is leaving soon."

"Ah, all right." He stood up and half-ran to the ramp leading up to the boat. He turned and gave his family one last quick wave. "_Abinaza!_" he called, then hurried up the ramp and onto the ship. A few moments later, the ramp was lowered, and the ship set sail.

"Sire? Shall we go to our room?" Lawrence asked, still struggling with the luggage.

"Uh, go on, Lawrence. I shall meet you in a moment," Naveen said, then leaned on the railing and looked out at the quickly retreating island, stealing a last glance at the polished marble towers at the palace. He had never left Maldonia before.

A splash of sea spray hit his face, and he laughed. "Well, I've always wanted to see the world," he said to himself. "I suppose this is a good way to start."

------

A few minutes later, he walked into his room and was surprised by a note left on the bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

_Sire—_

_ Left to check the proper arrangements with the captain. Be back shortly._

_ —Lawrence _

Naveen's thick eyebrows rose. He had planned on changing into his normal clothes. He smiled and shrugged. He was almost twenty; he could most certainly dress himself.

After a few minutes of digging in the luggage to find his clothes, hat, and ukulele, he slipped off his jacket and starched shirt. That was easy enough, but buttoning his other shirt was a bit difficult. The buttons kept slipping out of his fingers, and, when he had finally buttoned it, he had skipped a few. He frowned and tried again. This time it was right. He pulled on a knit vest, then folded down the shirt's collar.

Then came the ascot. He tried tying it once and nearly choked himself.

He tried again; this time, the knot was at the very end of the tie.

He tried again; one end slipped right through.

He tried again…

Lawrence entered on his tenth try. The manservant wore a puzzled expression, and Naveen laughed sheepishly.

"Um…Lawrence? Could you help me…?"

Lawrence sighed. "Of course, sire…" He walked over and easily tied the ascot correctly.

"Thank you." Naveen quickly grabbed his ukulele. "I will be seeing you later!"

"What? Where are you going?" Lawrence asked. Naveen turned around, his eyes wide, and he held up his ukulele.

"Is it not obvious? I am going to the lounge to play. _Abinaza,_" he said, then trotted off before Lawrence could protest.

-------

Naveen grinned as he finished playing a song, then basked in the applause of the little crowd.

"Play another one, Your Highness!" a young, possibly tipsy man cried. Naveen grinned and shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe if anyone has any requests?" he asked, eyeing a pretty redhead beside him. Redheads were rare in Maldonia, and this one was an exquisite specimen. She blushed.

"I've never heard any jazz before tonight…" she said. Naveen's eyebrows rose.

"You're joking!" he said. She shook her head. "Then does that mean you've never danced the Charleston?"

"The what?" she asked. The prince gasped.

"_Faldi faldonza!_ I must fix this." He placed his ukulele on a nearby table and whistled to the band. Almost immediately, they began to play a quick song. Naveen pulled the girl out to the dance floor. "Just follow me, _d'escha?_" He took her hands and started dancing. The girl matched his moves almost exactly. He laughed. "You're a fast learner!" He quickened his tempo; the girl caught up.

Other couples started to join them on the floor. Soon the entire room was up and dancing, with Naveen and the redhead in the center of the fray. Naveen laughed again.

"I thought you had never danced the Charleston!" he said, lifting her into the air. The redhead laughed giddily.

"I swear, I haven't!" she said as he brought her back down. He grinned.

"Then I must be an excellent teacher!" he said, twirling her.

"I think you're probably excellent at everything!" she cried, laughing.

"Well, I don't like to brag…"

She giggled. The song came to an end, and, as the finale, Naveen tossed the redhead high into the air, then caught her and spun around, facing the crowd. Both partners were laughing and panting.

"What was your name, again?" he asked, still holding her.

"It's Sofia," the redhead responded breathlessly.

"A pretty name. I, in case you didn't know, am Prince Naveen of Maldonia," he said, shooting her his famous grin. She grinned back.

"I know," she said, then kissed him full on the lips. Naveen grinned and kissed her back, conscious of the whoops from the crowd. And the single _ahem._

He broke away and looked up. Lawrence was standing a few feet away, tapping his foot in annoyance. Naveen grinned, then lowered Sofia to the ground. He bowed.

"I had an incredible time, Sofia," he said, then winked up at her. "We shall have to do this again."

"Any time you want," she replied, clearly smitten. He grinned again, then took his ukulele and walked toward the door. Just before exiting, he turned to the crowed and waved jauntily. "_Abinaza,_ friends! _Buono nuitte!_" As he and Lawrence walked, he asked, "Now why did you have to come and spoil my fun, Lawrence?"

"Because it's time for dinner. A _private_ dinner," the manservant said. Naveen groaned.

"How can I learn about people if I am being kept in private?" he asked.

"Because, knowing you, you wouldn't eat if you stayed out there, and you'd be griping about it later…" Lawrence muttered.

"What?" Naveen asked. Though mostly fluent in English, he couldn't always understand his manservant when he talked in that soft, quick voice.

"Because your parents set it up for you," he replied. "And it would be rude to refuse it."

"Ugh, fine…" They entered the private dining room, and he dropped into a chair as a waiter pulled it out for him. Another waiter quickly filled his and Lawrence's glasses with red wine.

"We shall 'ave your meal prepared in a few minutes," the waiter said though a thick French accent, then disappeared.

"Now, sire, I think we should talk about your upcoming marriage to Miss La Bouff…" Lawrence began.

"Oh, no, Lawrence, at least let me have a drink first," Naveen said, picking up his wine glass. Lawrence frowned.

"Sire, it's either marry her or get a job," he said. "And you'll be working hard for a very, _very_ long time if you want to pay back your debt."

Naveen winced and drained half his glass. "_Faldi faldonza…_what a choice…" he said, swirling the wine in the glass. "Being tied down to one woman or back-breaking labor…" He sighed and drained the rest of his glass. "I shall be needing a lot of drinks during my stay…"

"There's only one problem with that, sire."

"And what is that?"

"There's currently a prohibition in the States."

Naveen arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Lawrence smirked. "No alcohol."

Naveen groaned and let his head hit the table. This was going to be a _long_ stay…

------

After dinner, Naveen grabbed his ukulele and started to go out, but was interrupted by Lawrence clearing his throat. He sighed.

"Yes, my roly-poly manservant?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I was merely going to let you know that the butlers onboard are having a gathering, and that I am going," he said.

Naveen grinned. "Good, go! Have fun, stay a long time!" he encouraged. Lawrence did not look amused, but he didn't say anything and left. Naveen grinned again and walked out onto the deck, humming and strumming his ukulele. But he suddenly stopped as he heard people laughing. He looked around and noticed a door was cracked open. Curious, he leaned toward it.

"You mean he really _was_ cut off?!" a voice he didn't recognize asked incredulously.

"Yes, and serve him right!" This voice was a slurred version of Lawrence's. "He's been spending more than ten thousand lyons a month! Heaven help us when he becomes king!"

"That might not happen, though," another unrecognizable voice said. "You said he might have to get a job."

"If that La Bouff girl doesn't want him, then yes, he'll have to. And that's when I quit."

"Quit? You really don't have that much faith in him…"

"Of course I don't! The boy can hardly get dressed on his own, much less anything else!"

Naveen grit his teeth and turned away sharply, angry at the conversation. What right did he have to say that?! About the prince, too! Why, he should go right back into the room and fire him then and there!

But, as he continued to walk, the less angry he became, and the more he realized that what Lawrence had said was right. He sighed and placed his ukulele on a nearby barrel, then leaned against the railing of the boat.

_I really can't do anything…_he thought, sadly looking out at the black water.

He heard a familiar giggle and looked up. The redhead he had danced with—Sofia? Was that her name?—leaned on the rail beside him, grinning.

"_Buono nuitte,_ _Pruto…_" she said, obviously a little tipsy. "Would you mind escorting me to my room?"

Naveen forced a weak smile. "I would, Sofia, but…I'm a bit…uh…dizzy from the boat. Seasickness, it's a curse, no?"

"Oh…" Sofia stood up straight. "I never figured you as the seasick type," she said, then grinned. "Well, when you feel better, you can come up to my room. I know some excellent cures for seasickness. _Abinaza!_"

"Abinaza…" Naveen lifted a hand and waved a little as she walked away, then sighed. _Well, I still have my charms on women…but I have a feeling that won't get me very far._ He rested his chin in his palm and looked up at the stars. A particularly bright one caught his eye, and he half-smiled.

"_Buono soiréda_, _soiréda éstoila_," he said. He remembered an old story from the old book of fairy tales the servants would read to him; something about wishing on the _soiréda éstoila_.

He bit his lip. In less than a week, he would be twenty, and it was silly for someone his age to be making wishes. He looked up at the star again, then took a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching. Then he closed his eyes.

"Please…please, please, please…let me prove that I can do _something _worthwhile…"

He cracked open an eye, looking at the star. It twinkled down at him. He smiled a little, then looked down at his ukulele, still on the barrel. His smile widened.

"Well, old friend, at least we can give people music," he said, then walked back to the lounge to play some more.

(A/N---Whoo, boy…finally, something I'm fairly proud of. I cannot possibly thank all you guys enough for all of the reviews! They make me feel so special ^_^ Anyhoo, next chapter should be up in the next day or two.

Thanks again for the support, my froggers! _Abinaza!_)


	4. Transformation Central

(Pre-story A/N—just to warn you guys, I've been dreading this chapter for a while, because I don't think I'll be able to get all the quotes from the movie right. So if I skip some or mess up the wording, please bear with me. I'm scared enough as is :( )

In the next five days it took to reach the States, Naveen quickly forgot the conversation he had overheard and the wish he had made to the star. Every day—every hour, really—he became more and more excited about their arrival in New Orleans. Not to mention there were distractions abound, what with the women onboard, the music, and the dancing. Needless to say, the days went by fast. But…every night, as he lay in bed, he couldn't help but think about the two options that he faced: get married, or get a job. Either way, his freedom was slowly waning, and he needed to find a way to make it last.

Finally, they made port, and there was a battle unfurling in the royal suite.

"Sire, I must _insist_!" Lawrence cried, holding up a solid-gold crown and a jacket adorned with sashes and medals. Naveen groaned

"But I want to see the city normally! Not by parading around like a peacock!" he argued.

"At least wear it for the pictures! This story is going to be in all the American newspapers."

"All right, all right! I'll wear it." He frowned and took the coat and crown.

"Do you need help, sire?" Lawrence asked, sounding a bit condescending.

Naveen laughed. "I have proven I can dress myself. Go get our luggage, Lawrence, and I will meet you outside when we dock."

Lawrence huffed—the manservant hadn't been happy this whole trip—and walked out of the room. Naveen grinned and pulled on his old shirt and plain brown vest. In the past week, he had taught himself to tie on his ascot by himself, and, while not perfect, it looked presentable. Laughing to himself, he pulled on the gaudy jacket.

"Perfect," he murmured to himself. "No one will notice." He ran to the window and looked outside.

"_Achedanza…_" he murmured as land greeted him.

There it was, New Orleans. Oh, what a beauty! The buildings were mismatched and the streets were crowded, and yet it was so welcoming! Much more so than the organized, quiet streets in Taize—the capital of Maldonia. He could definitely see himself living here…maybe if he worked as a musician…

His musings were interrupted by an impatient knock on the door.

"Sire! We are docking in ten minutes, and you need to be out here!"

"All right, Lawrence, I am coming. Do not worry so much, my well-rounded friend…" He laughed. "Did you hear my joke?"

"Yes, sire. Hilarious," came the dry response on the other side of the door.

Naveen grinned, then placed the crown on his head. His smile was replaced by an annoyed huff. It was _much_ too heavy. As he walked toward the door, he grabbed his hat and stuffed it in the back pocket of his slacks. He opened the door, and met the annoyed gaze of his manservant from underneath all the luggage he was carrying.

"Well, Lawrence? Am I regal enough?" he asked. Lawrence frowned.

"Well, at least you look the part."

"Good, then I can get this over with." He snuck behind Lawrence and grabbed his ukulele, then strode quickly to the bow of the ship, leaving Lawrence behind. He reached the gate just as the ramp was being set up. There were an awful lot of photographers…but also a number of pretty ladies in blonde, brunette, and redheaded varieties. The photographers he could tolerate, but the women were good. Very good.

The gate opened, and he automatically posed as the cameras began to flash: feet shoulder-width apart, hands on hips (with ukulele deftly hidden behind him), stiff smile. So routine…the exact same thing happened in Maldonia. But it made him all the more impatient; he wanted to explore the city _now_…

Finally, the flashes stopped, and he tore off the coat and crown, then hurried down to the dock, where there was a convenient flock of women with different shades of skin, hair, and eyes. _I wasn't lying when I said New Orleans was diverse_…he thought as he grinned at them and pulled on his hat. But his attention was diverted when he noticed a small band of jazz players walking down the street. He quickly hurried to follow them, easily picking up the tune they were playing.

_I could _definitely_ live here for the rest of my life…_he thought blissfully as he played with them. _Music, atmosphere, women…_ He noticed a pretty girl with chocolate-brown skin clearing a table in a nearby café. He walked over to her and took off his hat, grinning. She glanced at him, then turned away. For a moment, he was stunned. _That_ had never happened before. But then he shrugged. _I suppose even I cannot win them all_, he thought, then went on his way.

He noticed a little boy in a sideways cap, probably only a little older than Ravi, dancing to the music of a nearby band. He grinned and quickly walked over.

"Not bad," he said to the little boy. "But can you best me?" He kicked up his feet and did a few steps.

"Are you kiddin'?" the boy asked with a laugh, then matched Naveen's steps.

"All right, all right. You are pretty good," he said, holding up his hands in mock-defense, then gave him a challenging grin. "If you can keep up with me, I will give you a prize."

The boy's eyes widened. "You serious?"

"Very serious."

The boy matched Naveen's grin. "A'right, let's go!"

The prince started playing on his ukulele, and the band behind them quickly joined in. In a matter of minutes, a crowd had gathered around to watch the two, and the competition was soon lost in the fun the two were having.

"Yes…yes…yes!" Naveen laughed as the boy kicked his feet into the air and spun around. "_Achedanza_!"

"Sire!"

Naveen recognized that voice. What a shame…he had lost the portly manservant for a good hour now. Lawrence, still laden with all the luggage, ran up to him, panting.

"Sire…I've been looking for you everywhere!" he gasped. Naveen merely laughed as he danced around him.

"Lawrence! What a coincidence; I have been avoiding you everywhere!"

"Sire…I must insist…"

"Sh sh sh…do you hear that?" Naveen took a moment to soak in the music, then sighed and spun around. "It is jazz music! It was _born _here!" He leaned on Lawrence's head and grinned at two ladies. "It's beautiful, no?"

Lawrence pushed him off, very annoyed. "Sire, we need to get to the La Bouff estate…we don't want to be late to the masquerade ball…"

"All right, all right." Naveen glanced back at the boy, then smiled and tossed him the ukulele. His dark face lit up, and Naveen grinned and pulled off his hat as he looked at the crowd. "But first I buy everyone here a drink!"

A cheer rose up, but Lawrence quickly spoiled it. "With what?! Sire, you currently have two choices: Marry a rich young lady, or _get a job!_" For emphasis, he pointed to a poor man who was cleaning up horse…manure. Naveen shuddered.

"All right, all right…but first we dance!" He kicked up his feet and started a few steps, then noticed Lawrence's sour look. He laughed and grabbed the chubby man's arms. "Dance with me, fat man!" he cried, then pulled him out to the middle of the circle, laughing at the whoops and guffaws coming from onlookers.

"Sire, I…" Lawrence gasped.

"For someone who cannot see his feet, you are very light on them," Naveen noted, then let go of Lawrence's arm. The manservant careened out of control and landed, headfirst, into a tuba. The prince laughed.

"You are finally getting into the music!" He walked up to the tuba. "Do you get my joke? Because, your head…it is in the tuba," he said into the mouthpiece.

"Get me out of here!" Lawrence cried.

Naveen looked up at the tuba player, then grabbed Lawrence around the middle, barely getting his arms around. He pulled the manservant, and the tuba player pulled the tuba, until Lawrence shot out and sent both Naveen and himself rolling into the streets.

The prince was laughing hard enough to hurt; this sort of thing _never_ happened in Maldonia! Lawrence got to his feet and pried off his bowler.

"How degrading! I've never been so humiliated…"

As Naveen sat up and put his hat back on, he noticed a long, thin shadow creep over them. He looked up and saw a human version of the shadow smiling down at them; a dark-skinned man with a tall hat and keen violet eyes.

"Hello…" he said cautiously.

"Gentlemen!" the man said, then extended the end of his cane toward the prince to help him to his feet. "_Enchanté._ A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier." Dr. Facilier took off his hat, revealing a mop of curling black hair, then pulled out a card, made it disappear, then made it reappear as he held it out to Naveen. "How y'all doin'?"

He started walking, and the prince walked with him, reading the card aloud.

"Charms…Potions…Dreams made real…_Achedanza…_" he breathed. The doctor quickened his pace and took Naveen's hand, examining the palm intensely.

"Were I a bettin' man—and I'm not, I stay a_way_ from games of chance—"

"Sire!" Naveen could faintly hear his manservant behind him, but was more preoccupied by the palm-reading.

"—I would wager that I'm in the company…of visiting royalty!" Dr. Facilier bowed respectively. Naveen grinned and turned as he saw Lawrence catch up to them.

"Lawrence, Lawrence!" he said, excited. "This remarkable gentleman has just read my palm!"

Lawrence frowned and looked behind Dr. Facilier. "Or this morning's newspaper…" he muttered, then pulled Naveen aside. "Sire, this man is _obviously_ a charlatan. I suggest we move on…"

There he went again with that quick, low voice! Naveen couldn't understand a word the manservant had said, though he thought he heard "Charleston" thrown in there. _And here I thought Lawrence did not like dancing…_he mused.

He was snapped out of his musings when Dr. Facilier snapped, "Don't you disrespect me, little man! Don't you derogate or deride…You're in my world now, not your world; and I got friends on the other side…"

He pointed at a door in the wall, above which was a sign that read "Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium". The door opened on its own, and Naveen swore he could hear an eerie voice repeat, "_He's got friends on the other side…"_

"That's an echo, gentlemen," Dr. Facilier said, putting an arm around the prince and the manservant's shoulders. "Just a little somethin' we have here in Lousiana—little parlor trick, don't worry."

He brought the two inside. Naveen looked around, completely enthralled with the surroundings. He was further impressed when his hat and Lawrence's were plucked off their heads and set on a nearby shelf, atop a skull and a doll's head.

_"Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please…"_

Lawrence, looking a bit harried, took a seat, while Naveen looked around. This was completely unlike any place he had ever been before. The main thing that caught his eye were the large masks on the walls.

"_I can read your future, change it 'round some, too._" Facilier walked up to him and pushed him to sit down; Naveen was too caught up in catching every detail of the room to think it rude. _"I look deep into your heart and soul…_" He leaned toward Lawrence. "You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?" Then he jumped up on the table. "_Make your wildest dreams come true…_"

"Wildest dreams come true?" That was exactly what the prince needed! _This witch doctor must know how to get money back…or a charm to win my parents over…_he thought excitedly.

"_I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side…"_

"_He's got friends on the other side…"_

There was that echo again, coming from behind them. Naveen and Lawrence looked behind them, but only saw a few more masks. For some reason, it made the hairs on the back of Naveen's neck stand up. But his attention was soon diverted by Facilier shuffling a pack of odd-looking cards.

"_The cards…the cards…the cards will tell…the past, the present, and the future as well. The cards…the cards…just take three…_"

Facilier fanned out the cards. Naveen took three, then nudged Lawrence, who took three as well.

"_Take a little trip into your future with me…_" Facilier took the cards from each of them and placed them on the table, face-down and side-by-side. He flipped over Naveen's first card. There was a crude little picture of a castle, a king and a queen, and a prince in clothes from the Middle Ages. Naveen's eyebrows drew together. The prince bore a strange resemblance to himself…

_"Now you, young man, are from across the sea…You come from two long lines of royalty…_I'm a royal myself on my mother's side," Facilier said as he plucked a shrunken head with a crown from a nearby shelf. He flipped over the next card, which showed the same prince laughing with a couple of ladies. "_Your lifestyle's high…_" He flipped the card upside down, showing the prince frowning at his empty pockets. "_But your funds are low…_" He flipped the card face-down again, but instead of the design that had been there before, there was a picture of the prince kneeling in front of a blond princess in a pink dress, with a red-headed king behind her. "_You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough._" Facilier looked up at him, violet eyes half-closed and a knowing smile on his face. "Mom and Dad cut you off, huh, playboy?"

Naveen shrugged with a half-smile. "Eh, sad but true."

Facilier shuffled his cards. "Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free, hop from place to place. But freedom takes _green_." He spread the cards on the table, then flipped them over. Instead of pictures, they all looked like one dollar bills. "_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need…_" He flipped over the last card in front of Naveen. The little painted prince was reclining on what seemed to be a pile of American dollars, laughing. Naveen's eyes widened. "_And when I look into your future it's the green that I see._"

Achedanza…_this man is incredible…_Naveen thought, looking closely at the card. He looked up as Facilier looked to Lawrence.

"_On you, little man, I don't wanna waste much time. You've been pushed 'round all your life._" He flipped over Lawrence's first card, which showed a jester (which looked suspiciously like Lawrence) holding what looked like a lot of firewood. Facilier took the card and began to flip it, somehow making it look like a little flip-book. "_You been pushed 'round by your mother and your sister and your brother." _As he spoke, a mother, sister, and brother landed on the jester's shoulders. "_And if you was married…_" Lawrence's face lit up, then fell as Facilier flipped over his next card. "_…you'd be pushed 'round by your wife._"

Naveen suppressed a snicker, which got him a dirty look from Lawrence. Oh, he _knew_ it was rude to laugh at the manservant, but it was so likely that his wife _would_ push him around…the prince just couldn't help but laugh.

Facilier crept around Lawrence, until he was beside him. "_But in your future, the you _I_ see…_" He held up the card so only Lawrence could see it. _"…is exactly the man you always wanted to be._"

Lawrence smiled wickedly, and Naveen suddenly felt a chill go down his spine as Facilier stood between the two chairs. "Shake my hand," he said to both of them. Naveen hesitated; an uncomfortable knot—even worse than the one he had felt before his parents cut him off—formed in his stomach, but Facilier insistently added, "Come on, boys, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Lawrence eagerly pumped the voodoo man's left arm, and, finally, Naveen cautiously shook his right hand.

"_Yes…_" Facilier released their hands and ran his own across his face, leaving skull-like makeup behind. Naveen gasped in fright as two serpents seemed to grow out of his chair and tied him tightly to it. He struggled, but the snakes were strong and kept him in place.

_"Are you ready?" _Facilier cried.

"_Are you ready?" _came the echoes, much louder than before.

_"Are you ready?" _

The largest mask on the wall opened its mouth, and a strange necklace floated out into Facilier's hand.

"Transformation central!_" _he cried, holding it up.

"_Transformation central!" _came the echoes, getting steadily louder.

"Reformation central!_" _

"_Reformation central!" _The echoes were positively shouting now. Naveen broke into a cold sweat.

Facilier began walking toward Naveen, holding out the necklace. The prince's heart thudded wildly in his chest, and he struggled harder against the serpents.

_"_Transmogrification central!" He held out the pendant on the necklace, which was shaped like a little mask. Its mouth opened and bit Naveen's finger. The prince let out a cry of pain; what should have been a prick felt like thousands of white-hot knives piercing his body. "_Can you feel it?"_

Naveen looked in horror as his fingertips bulged, then his whole hand grew smaller. He let out another cry as he felt the rest of his body begin to shrink; his skin grew cool and damp.

_"You're changin', you're changin', you're changin' all right. I hope you're satisfied…"_

His was soon struggling to get out of his shirt, now several times too big for him. His legs had grown longer, and kept getting in the way. He finally peeked out the collar. Lawrence's face swam above him; he couldn't get his eyes to focus.

"_But if you ain't, _don't_ blame _me_…you can blame my friends on the other side!"_

He could barely make out the masks on the wall, but he heard their sinister voices.

_"You got what you wanted!"_

_"But you lost what you had!"_

Dr. Facilier's wicked laugh rang through his ears, then his world went dark.

(A/N—hoo…okay, I know that was a long chapter, mainly because of the song lyrics. But…if I didn't have them, then I wouldn't have the scene, now, would I? Anyhoo, thanks again for all the reviews, guys! If I could, I'd give you all huge hugs! Seriously, I would. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to fantasylands for the "Charleston" idea. It's brilliant...and not mine...

Well, that's all for this chapter. _Abinaza, _my froggers!)


End file.
